The Space Between Dreams
by Omega Devin
Summary: "We are in the space in between dreams, the land that separates reality from the other. And what are dreams but the heart's desire?" Post Day of the Doctor, Ten/BadWolf!Rose with a bit of Tentoo/Rose at the end.


**Author's Notes:** I actually quite enjoyed Bad Wolf/The Moment!Rose, and I wasn't too disappointed when there was no interaction between her and the Doctor (because 1, I didn't expect it, and 2, Moffat has written Ten and Rose before and we all know how that turned out). I guess you could call this a fix-it fic if you'd like, but it's mostly a little drabble I thought of and wanted to follow through on before I missed the opportunity. This is also my first attempt at writing a sex scene, so...there you go.

* * *

He awoke bathed in light. Pure, pale golden light.

The Doctor knew at once that he was not in his room on the TARDIS. The walls, ceiling and furniture were replaced by infinite nothingness, immersed by the light that shone from an unknown source. The bed he was laying on was not his own, either, the deep blue blankets replaced by pristine white. He also became aware that he was absolutely nude beneath the sheets, but the Doctor did not feel alarmed. On the contrary, he felt comfortable, warm, and extremely at peace.

If he was dead, he had no recollection of how it happened. And, truth be told, in that moment he really didn't mind. He was perfectly content to enjoy this rare moment of tranquility.

A light touch on his face informed him that he was not alone.

The Doctor rolled his head to the side to meet the beautiful hazel eyes of Rose Tyler.

For a long time neither of them spoke; Rose only continued to walk her slender fingers along the side of his face, grazing his cheek, brushing his brow and nose.

"This can't be real," he finally breathed.

"It is, and it isn't," she said.

"Are you Rose, or Bad Wolf?"

"I think you know the answer to that."

He did. As much as he wanted this to be real, he knew that it was impossible for it to be so. The eyes that were watching him were at once hers, but so very, very different. They were much deeper than Rose's, and impossibly ancient – eyes that could only exist by seeing all of time and space.

"Why couldn't I see you before?"

"It wasn't about me then."

"I didn't remember."

"There were a lot a memories from that day you chose to forget."

"But you were with me. The whole time."

"Forever."

Tears burned the Doctor's eyes as he brought up his a hand to hold hers more firmly against his face, turning his head to press a kiss against her palm. Rose shifted beneath the sheets so she was lying flush against him. His breath hitched when he realized that she was just as naked as he was, her breasts impossibly soft against his chest as she wrapped her arms around him, her legs intertwining with his. Rose sighed as she settled into his arms, head tucked under his chin and lips feathering against his breastbone.

How many times had he dreamed of this? Of having Rose in his arms just like she was now? Only it wasn't Rose…not really. It was only an entity that looked and sounded and felt and smelled exactly like her and… _oh._

Something akin to a sob escaped the Doctor's lips. He gathered her closer to him, burying his face in her hair.

"What's wrong?" she asked gently.

"I miss you," he whispered into her trusses. "So much. I should have never let you go."

"You did what you thought was best for her. Do you regret it now?"

"Yes. No. Everything just keeps going wrong since you left. And I'm so afraid of what's to come."

Rose started to move again, guiding the Doctor so he now lay on his back and she was atop him, her legs straddling his narrow hips. The sheet fell away, revealing her bared form to him for the first time. She was perfect, just as he always knew she was. He felt his body respond in turn as his eyes drank in the sight of her creamy skin, her supple limbs and flat stomach, the pink peaks of her gorgeous breasts.

"Don't fear now. Just feel."

The Doctor's twin hears increased their tempo as the timeless scent of arousal tickled his nostrils, and he became acutely aware of the heat of her core burning against his belly. His body became fully awake as it had not in years – not since he lost her for the first time – his hard length pressing against the curve of her bum. He wanted her so bad it was a physical ache in his chest, and yet still he held back. He looked into her eyes, dark and dusky with her own desire, yearning and sorrow etched on his features.

"You're still not really Rose," he said, apologetically.

"And you're not really the Doctor," she said. "We are in the space in between dreams, the land that separates reality from the other. And what are dreams but the heart's desire? But if this is not what you want…"

The Doctor's hands moved then to seize her hips, fingers pressing indentations into the soft flesh they found there. He guided her back and up until the head of his erection brushed her folds, already slick and ready for him.

"I want," he nearly growled. "Oh, I _want_."

Rose smiled her tongue-touched smile as she slowly began to sink down onto him, taking him in inch by inch until he was fully enveloped in her, encasing him in molten gold. The groan that was pulled from his throat matched the gasp that escaped from hers, her head falling back as she savored the feeling of him filling her completely. The Doctor breathed heavily, fighting to control the need to move, knowing that once they started it would be the beginning of the end. He could spend the rest of his life just like this, joined with Rose Tyler the way they were always meant to be.

Rose smiled again at him, softer this time as she removed one of his hands and brought it to her face, kissing his palm as he did to hers earlier, then moving on to kiss his fingers, his knuckles, the tip of her tongue darting out to taste his skin with every touch of her lips. Their eyes locked as she lowered his hand to her breast, holding it there as she started to move, raising her hips only a few inches before coming down on him again.

It was the only encouragement the Doctor needed. With a strangled cry he thrust his own hips upwards, matching the pace Rose set above him. Perfection never had a truer form. Every movement, every touch, every gasp of breath and heated gaze was made in absolute unison. Despite the desire that burned through their veins their lovemaking was slow and unhurried, neither of them in a rush to bring it to an end any sooner than it needed to be. It seemed only all too soon that Rose's breathing and movements became increasingly erratic, her inner walls tightening around him as she reached the pinnacle of her ecstasy. The Doctor removed his hand from her breast and lowered it to where their bodies were joined, seeking out the sensitive bud of nerves to help her along. Rose cried out as she fell forward, barely supporting herself with shaking arms on either side of his head, her hair falling around them like a golden veil.

"D…Doctor…" she choked out.

"Rose," he breathed against her mouth, his free hand tangling in her hair as he pulled her down, bringing her lips to his. She came then, shattering around him, and he followed her an instant later, his hips lifting off the bed as she ground down onto him, moaning into each other. She tasted just like he remembered –Rose and time and it was perfect, just like the rest of her.

They lay in silence and the afterglow for a long time afterwards, tangled hopelessly around each other. Sleep tugged at the Doctor's consciousness, but there was one more question he needed to ask her, though now he wasn't sure if it was appropriate.

"It's okay," she said. "You won't have another chance."

"You can see all of time and space, all that was, all that will be." He swallowed thickly. "Can you see her? Is she happy? Did I do the right thing?"

She struggled closer to him, smiling against his skin. "Yes."

He held her closer. "Thank you."

With that the Doctor allowed himself to be lulled to sleep, knowing full well that when he awoke he would be alone in his own room again, but for now, he took the opportunity to savor the last moment of happiness he would know for a long time.

* * *

In a distant universe, Rose Tyler awoke when her husband's arms tightened around her, kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you," the Doctor whispered.

"Quite right, too," she said with a smile and settled back to sleep.


End file.
